<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sala dos pesadelos by CohenMika (HiratsukaMi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832640">Sala dos pesadelos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/CohenMika'>CohenMika (HiratsukaMi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/CohenMika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A sala estava escura, mal dando para ver onde pisar. O chão range a cada passo dado, deixando o ambiente ainda mais assustador. Para piorar, as paredes estavam sujas de sangue e, mesmo no escuro, era possível ver que haviam várias coisas escritas nelas. As palavras possuíam cor vermelha, juntamente com o lodo preto que estava por toda a parte, cobrindo tudo a sua volta."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sala dos pesadelos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>E aí pessoal, tudo bem? Estou aqui para compartilhar um dos primeiros textos que escrevi desse RPG maravilhoso.  Ele foi postado no Inkspired, na conta @hira_mi. Eu me inspirei em um quadrinho que desenharam sobre uma cena específica. A pessoa é muito talentosa! O link para quem quiser conferir está logo abaixo. Tenham uma boa leitura e divertimento! &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link: https://twitter.com/DarkchanD1/status/1265180463213293570</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A sala estava escura, mal dando para ver onde pisar. O chão range a cada passo dado, deixando o ambiente ainda mais assustador. Para piorar, as paredes estavam sujas de sangue e, mesmo no escuro, era possível ver que haviam várias coisas escritas nelas. As palavras possuíam cor vermelha, juntamente com o lodo preto que estava por toda a parte, cobrindo tudo a sua volta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>César caminhava lentamente pelo local. Estava sozinho, portando uma arma e uma lanterna que mal iluminava. Chegando perto das paredes, conseguiu ler as palavras com um pouco mais de clareza. Coisas como “por quê?”, “traidor”, “morte”, “tiro” e “Santo Berço” estavam escritas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O moreno estava confuso. Quem perderia tempo escrevendo essas coisas em uma sala escura? Movido pelo instinto ele continuou a andar. O local parecia não ter fim, mas quando observou bem, podia ver a silhueta de uma pessoa um pouco a sua frente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>César ficou aliviado, pois julgando pela sombra, parecia que seu amigo Joui estava preso ali também. Respirando fundo de alívio, tomou coragem e resolveu se aproximar, sempre com a arma em mãos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chegando perto e observando com cuidado o amigo, notou que ele estava estranho. Joui possuía um sorriso amedrontador nos lábios, ficando mais assustador por conta do buraco que foi aberto por um tiro em sua bochecha, pegando uma parte de sua boca. Seu corpo encurtou a distância entre ele e César rapidamente, deixando-o sem reação naquele momento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vai me dar outro tiro? — Joui perguntou sarcasticamente, enquanto observava a arma apontada em sua direção.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê? Eu já pedi desculpas e você me perdoou! — César respondeu rapidamente, assustado com a atitude do amigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mais importante que isso… Por que você atirou em mim, César? — o sorriso aumentou um pouco mais, fazendo-o parecer um maníaco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— J-Joui…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vamos, me responda… Eu não vou fazer nada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não… Não! Você não é real! O Joui já se recuperou e me perdoou! — o moreno esbravejou, com algumas lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É mesmo? — Joui o encara. Os olhos com as pupilas dilatadas e sorriso assustador enfeitando seu rosto. — Se é verdade, por que não diz isso me olhando? — colocando uma das mãos no rosto de César, o japonês começou a rir. — Não está com medo de ver o que você fez, né?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Joui eu… Me perdoe por isso, por favor... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Que tal ficarmos quites?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que quer dizer com isso?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>César não teve tempo de reagir. Quando reparou, já estava sem a arma, tendo-a apontada para sua cabeça. A última coisa que viu foi a arma sendo disparada, enquanto ouvia Joui rir histericamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suando frio o moreno acorda assustado. O grupo ainda descansava para se recuperar da última luta. César observa os amigos dormindo, reparando que Joui está até babando enquanto dorme. Seu rosto tinha a aparência tranquila, fazendo dissipar qualquer preocupação do homem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Foi apenas um pesadelo…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Concluindo isso voltou a deitar, dormindo um sono tranquilo dessa vez, pois sabia que o amigo estava bem.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>